


Happy Tranquility

by Arytra



Series: Section 123 [16]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Baby!Gabi, Fluffy, Good polyamorous parents, More Fluff, Multi, The six love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Just a brief bit of fluff and calm on Sesame Street.





	Happy Tranquility

There weren't a lot of places to hide on Sesame Street. Penelope should know considering she'd tried all of them over the years. This time, she'd taken to making it to the roof to hide away from the ledge, but it hadn't done her any good as she was once again faced with Bob looking down at her with an exasperated look. “You can't keep hiding forever.”

“I could if you wouldn't look for me,” Penelope grumbled. “I'm good at it.”

“I gave you an hour. You haven't come to see Gabi,” Bob informed her.

“I saw her in the hospital. I see her with the rest of you. When you say 'see', you mean 'hold'. Holding isn't seeing,” she grumped. He grinned at her.

“You aren't afraid of a baby, are you?” He teased. She snorted.

“I'm afraid of Maria,” she answered honestly, remembering just how angry the woman had rightfully been after Donovan's idiotic excursion with taking the baby off the Street. Something he was still being punished for and would until she decided it had been enough time.

“She's not mad at you... Wait! What about the rest of us?” Bob asked, looking a bit insulted.

“Linda focuses on Gabi and Maria right now, Olivia helps her, and I'm not afraid at all of the rest of you. Ever. Because I can take you,” she said with a slight grin.

“I'm tough!” Bob tried to argued, though he was grinning back at her. She reached up and patted his shoulder.

“I'm sure that bunnies would tremble in your presence,” she deadpanned. “Besides, I'm terrible with infants. They cry a lot and don't respond well to 'Why are you crying?!' rants.”

“Penelope, I've seen you with Miles so don't even try that. Now come on and come see my new daughter,” he pushed. She paused before following.

“The only reason I'm coming is because you'll just bring her here if I don't,” she argued.

“Yep.”

“And it's not a good place for a baby,” she scolded. He laughed.

“It's not a good place for you either,” he answered, leading her toward the arbor. David was holding his daughter and reading over law papers quietly to her. Gabi was too little to know what he was telling her, but she wasn't crying either. David looked up at them as they got closer, turning his attention to Bob.

“You found her,” he said, looking a little impressed. Bob brushed it off as nothing which to him, it probably was. He was annoyingly good at finding her when she didn't want to be found. At least with Mr. Hooper, she was pretty sure that he was telepathic or something similar. Instead of saying anything, she just held out her hands.

“Well?” She demanded. It was their idea after all. David rolled his eyes, but handed Gabi over as Penelope sat down.

She looked the baby over and smiled. Of course she could see Maria and Luis, the biological parents, in Gabi which she expected considering that most babies tend to look like their genetic progenitors. Beyond that though, she felt she could see the beginnings of Maria's temper and work ethic and Luis' need to see what trouble may come in the calmest way. She could see the mischief she'd inherit from Bob and Linda. The argumentative nature, though often backed up with facts, from David. Olivia's fierceness. She saw their love swirling in this infant and of all the things this child was.

“Hi Gabi,” she said. “You're going to be just as much trouble as all of your parents, aren't you?”

Gabi didn't answered but yawned. Penelope looked up to see the other four had joined them and moved to hand Gabi back to Maria. “She's adorable,” Penelope informed her, signing once the baby was out of her hands.

“Thank you,” Maria answered, Linda leaning in for support.

_“What do you mean by trouble?”_ Linda joked and Penelope rolled her eyes.

_“Gabi is going to be like all of you.”_ She answered and paused before joking. _“I look forward to playing with my future overlord.”_

“She been asking where you've been,” Luis teased.

“She's about two months hold, Luis. She can't talk yet,” Penelope said. “That's not how child development works.”

“Sure it is,” David argued, leaning into Luis who rested his head against the smaller man. “She's been crying more and everything.”

“Probably wants a bottle,” Penelope answered. “Or she's tired. Or she's being a baby where they cry all the time because that's what babies do.”

“Is that why Miles and you hid out in Bob's apartment?” Olivia asked.

“I told Susan and Gordon I was borrowing him,” she answered. “And we needed a place to build a good, sound-proof fort until Gabi stopped crying.”

“You broke into my apartment,” Bob reminded her.

“I'm pretty sure I criminally trespassed into your apartment. I didn't break anything because you don't lock your door,” she answered.

“What's the difference?” Bob asked.

“Misdemeanor versus a possible felony,” both Penelope and David said at the same time. They both grinned at each other as Bob just gave her a look.

“You used up all my sheets,” he continued.

“We needed them for the fort and once Big Bird showed up, we had to use all of them to make it big enough. I washed them and would you rather we left Big Bird out of it?” She asked.

“No,” he answered.

“Problem solved,” she answered, looking at Gabi. “You have your mama and daddy's lungs. Trying taking after your _Mommy_ instead, Gabi.”

The baby made a few baby noises as her eyes closed. Olivia wrapped an arm around Bob who leaned into Linda. Linda was still physically supporting Maria who rested against Luis as David was still enjoying Luis' company. The very picture of a loving family. Gabi was a very lucky little girl to have six active parents and all of them were lucky to have Gabi. And with that thought, she let herself smile at the new baby and think on future happy events the new family would have.


End file.
